This is an application for partial funding of the first conference on the Biochemistry and Molecular Biology of Nitric Oxide, which is being organized by the Chairman and two Co-Chairmen and will be held at the new UCLA Sunset Village conference center on the UCLA campus in Los Angeles. Participation in the conference is limited to 500 scientists (including the speakers and discussion leaders), who have been selected on the basis of their expertise and experience in contributing to the establishment of a stimulating and productive conference. The theme of the 1994 international conference reflects the recent developments on the biochemistry and molecular biology of nitric oxide. The primary goal of this conference is to provide opportunities among scientists to discuss the most recent advances in the biochemistry and molecular biology of nitric oxide as they relate to the physiological and pathophysiological actions of nitric oxide in mammalian cells. The conference invites interested scientists from all nations to discuss present and future approaches in the field of nitric oxide research. The plenary session will focus primarily on the biochemistry and molecular biology of nitric oxide, whereas the poster presentations will address all aspects of nitric oxide research including physiology, pathology, microbiology, immunology, neuroscience, biological chemistry, molecular biology, chemistry and clinical topics. The final day of the 5-day conference will focus on recent developments in inhalational therapy with nitric oxide gas. The plenary session will be limited to 38 speakers, each of whom will deliver a 30 minute talk. Speakers will be paired on a given topic (two consecutive 30 minute talks) and will be followed by a 30 minute general discussion moderated by a panel consisting of a panel Chair plus two panel discussants. Approximately 80 poster presentations per day (400 total) will be accommodated. The emphasis of the conference will be on recent advances in research and projections of future research directions. Moreover, every attempt will be made by the panel discussion Chair and discussants during the plenary session to address the clinical applications of nitric oxide donor drugs, inhibitors of nitric oxide synthesis, and other nitric oxide modulators. In this capacity, any posters that relate to a given plenary talk will be addressed during the panel discussions and any potential clinical applications will be discussed. The conference is designed to integrate the new information in order to discuss future research needs and clinical applications.